Love to love you
by EagleVivi
Summary: Newt and Tina work through life as a couple. Sometimes they argue, sometimes their so lost in each other it's annoying. However Newt's brother Theseus isn't as bearable as others. At least he gets nieces. Rated T because I'm a worried little bean. No harsh language. Takes place 7 months after. FBAWTFT aka Fantastic beasts and where to find them.
1. Recklessness

**Authors note: This is my first fan-fiction so please excuse my newbie mistakes. No Sexual Content or Coarse Language. It is rated T because there are like 3 small kisses tat last for a good 2 seconds and I'm a paranoid goody two shoes with a quarter collection, what do you expect! A bit of fluff, some romance, friendship, etc. Just a fun story. Takes place around 7 months after The first film, and is an AU.** _ **No**_ **Crimes of Grindelwald spoilers, well a little but don't worry! Primarily Newt x Tina. A little bit of Leta x Theseus and Queenie x Jacob. Location is London. Newt's office/workshop of beasts. Not his case. In this story Newt and Tina are together, not married or anything but together. Sorry if the characters don't seem exactly like themselves but Newt is supposed to be written in a way where he is more open around Tina and more Newt - ish around others. River, Payton, and Lauren are all 12 btw and I won't write anything that isn't K or K+ when it comes to children so don't even try to request that. Btw they're time stamps just so you can understand the distance of events, sorry if that's annoying or something. Also I will put some moments, but not much Grindelwald here.**

 **I do NOT own** _ **Harry Potter**_ **or** _ **Fantastic beasts**_ **. Some of these characters (River, Payton, Lauren) are original, however others, (Newt, Tina, Dumbledore, Queenie, Jacob, Leta, Theseus, Credence and any other fantastic beasts characters I decide to throw in.) are all created by the lovely J.K Rowling. Sorry for the long note, I just wanted to inform you properly. It won't be so long in the following chapters. Enjoy!**

 _7:30 AM_

Newt was stuck again. Stuck in another unplanned staring contest with Tina, or rather at Tina. Her hair had grown out to her shoulders and lightened slightly from the sun. He was sitting cross legged on the floor of his office, watching her hold occamys. Watching her smile at them, like he always did. He wanted to break the silence, to talk to her – but he couldn't. He just wanted to stare for a little while longer.

"What is this one's name?" Tina said as she gently picked up the smallest occamy, letting it curl around her forearm.

"Her name is River. My niece found her on a trip so I named her after her." Newt said with gained excitement from Tina's interest.

"Interesting," Tina said as she gently placed River on the ground again. "Theseus is calling you." she said, noticing the jewel on his bracelet turning green.

Theseus gave Newt and his friends a bracelet that could allow them to communicate, no matter how far apart they were. It would change colors depending on who wanted to talk.

Green for Theseus. Blue for Leta. Pink for Queenie. Yellow for Tina. Red for Jacob. Orange for River (Newt's niece'/ Theseus and Leta's daughter, not the occamy). Purple for Lauren (Newt's other niece).

He stared at the gem for a moment before grabbing his wand from his coat pocket, and quickly swirling it over the gem.

An excited voice that Newt knew well began to speak quickly,

"Newt! Can we come visit? Oh, who am I kidding. I'm not asking. See you tomorrow!" said Theseus.

"Wait! Theseus!" But it was too late. The gem went white and his brothers voice disappeared.

"Seriously Theseus!" Newt said annoyed.

Tina laughed and said "Well what else do you expect? It's Theseus! He's into hugging not asking."

"Fair enough," Newt said "but next time he's getting hexed."

Newt and Tina shared a laugh.

They stayed in his office talking about books until Queenie walked in.

"Hey Teenie! Morning Newt!" Queenie said in her usual light tone.

She glanced at Tina and smiled. She glanced at Newt and smiled, then gave him a strangle look.

 _Is that a look of disapproval or is she teasing me?_ Newt thought.

Queenie loosened the stiffness in her look to make it more clear that she was teasing him.

"Can you not read my mind Queenie?" Newt said, as he just realized that's what the look came from.

"Sorry, can't help it. Tons of exiting energy around you," Queenie said, "anyways, got a minute sis?"

"Sure," said Tina hesitantly, "Be right back Newt."

With that she made her way upstairs with Queenie to talk. They made it to the area where Newt kept his potions and creature food.

"I just have some curious questions."

"Ask away, I guess."

"How have you been lately? You seem a bit – closed. "

"What do you mean by closed?" Tina started "I need a moment of elaboration to understand that."

"I mean that you won't really talk. To anyone. Ever. Except for Newt."

"It's not a big deal. Maybe I just want to talk someone besides the person I have been talking to for my entire life."

"It's a big deal to me. I'm your sister, you don't just get tired of sisters so you stop talking to them." Said Queenie matter-of-factly,

"Fine. Yeah, I like spending time with you but -" Tina paused for a moment to think carefully on her next words, "I never loved anyone like that. Newt just makes everything fit perfectly, like my life aligned. It doesn't mean anything bad about you, just that I want to spend more time with him right now."

"Fair enough. I'll leave you alone, for now." Queenie said,

"Thank you." And with that, she made her way back downstairs and sat next to Newt so they could continue talking. _

 _12:00 PM same day_

Queenie was sitting in the window of Newt's house. Jacob was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall so his head was aligned with Queenie's leg.

"He's insane, scares me sometimes," Said Jacob, "worse than anything in muggle wars. Worse than the guns, than the bombs, than the people – "

"Don't worry about it Sweetie, I know it's scary but were all scared sometimes."

"I love you."

"Love you too"

 _12:00 PM same day, in Newt's office again. Also this part is meant to be all tense and stuff. I think I wrote it well, living with 3 siblings for most of my life gives loads of argument knowledge, however I don't know how couples argue. Let me know what you think._

Tina watched worryingly as Newt jumped into the Kelpies tank, grabbed onto him and rode it until he calmed and came out of the water.

Newt climbed off of the Kelpie and Bunty applied a thick ointment to it's under – eye, before it swam off again. Newt acknowledge a cut on his shoulder, left from the Kelpie and brushed it off like it was nothing. Through the entire process Tina could hardly breath. That's the thing about Newt. He's shy, but if you think he's afraid, you're far from correct. His caring nature causes him to put aside the risk of harming himself, emotionally and especially physically.

Being the one who worries for him the most, Tina is the person who keeps him from doing the unnecessarily stupid things, but even she can't keep him from something when it matters.

"You don't have to worry. He's a sweetheart, really." Newt said, noticing Tina's expression,

"So is Queenie, or Jacob, Or you. Yet all of which can kill."

"I don't kill though. None of us do actually."

"That's what you think, until you have to."

"Jeez. That's – oddly dark for you." Said Newt in a confused tone,

"Well, sometimes it's necessary."

"Are you mad at me?" Said Newt genuinely,

"No. Well, yes. I mean – I don't know. I just wish you would be more careful. At least sometimes. It's like you don't even think before doing anything." Said Tina firmly, though she felt guilty for being at him.

 _He didn't do anything bad really._ She thought, _but still it was careless. No it wasn't careless, it was the opposite, he did because he cares not because he doesn't. He had to treat it somehow._ She was mad at herself, she was mad at Newt. She was mad that she had to choose who was right.

"I'm sorry." Said Newt. He sounded hurt, even a bit angry.

"You don't have to be sorry, just – I don't want you to get hurt or something." She talked quickly, trying to say something to make the hurt in his voice disappear. She paused for a moment and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I get that you want to take care of everything and I get that it's not really a bad thing. I just want you to consider yourself."

"Ok." He still sounded a bit angry but no longer hurt. It was strange. Newt didn't hold grudges. He's the one who apologizes when it's not his fault for the purpose of ending an argument, and then he's not upset anymore. _I went too far._ Tina though eagerly, _That's the one line you don't cross with Newt and I was right on the edge of crossing it. Could have been worse, at least it was the edge and not the other side._

"Why does it even bother you?" Newt said calmly, "I know that you care about me but really, people get hurt all the time and this isn't even a big deal."

He was right, it was a large cut, however it could be healed in a matter of hours with nothing but a scar left.

"I know but, still just be careful"

"Okay, you have a point. I'll be careful but I'm still going to do what I have to."

"Fair enough."

Newt pulled Tina in for a hug, to her surprise. Newt's not really a hugger, more of one foot away person.

"Thanks, I love you." Said Newt softly.

"I love you too.

 **And were done! How did you like it? I wanted to make it longer but I got a little stuck on where I could go that would make since in the same chapter. I know this wasn't super interesting but it's a bit of a setup chapter. Don't forget, Theseus, Leta, River, Payton, and Lauren come next chapter! Please leave a review, don't just say something like, "It was good." Or "I didn't like it." And don't sugar – coat it. I need some detail people! Anyways I will be doing a song recommendation or two…or three, at the end of every chapter, for fun and stuff. Today is,** _ **Glory**_ **by Dermot Kennedy and** _ **Talk**_ **by Why don't we.**


	2. Visitors

**Hey again readers! I wish I had something else to call you guys, "readers" is basic. I** _ **am**_ **Eagle Vivi so… Hey again Eagles! I know I said the note would be shorter this time and I lied** **Thanks to all the people who followed and faved my story, it brings me so much joy to know that you appreciate the hours it takes to write these. This next chapter will be more T rated than the last one. Just a certain moment, I will warn you before it. Please leave a review and tell me how you like it, or if you want, even leave your** _ **own**_ **song recommendations! BTW I know I said "No Crimes of Grindelwald spoilers!" but they're light spoilers so…yeah. Also I know I said this last chapter but something Newt seems more open than Newt really is around Tina and yes, I wanted to write him that way but I toned it down a little bit. I don't know if it was clear or not but Tina doesn't live with Newt. Newt has a house in London and a house in New York. At the moment Newt, Tina, Queenie and Jacob are visiting London. Bunty lives in London but she apparates and disapparates to America occasionally. Let's pretend that fashion is the same in the 1920s as it is now…okay? Thanks to LaughUrHeartOut for reviewing (and not adding sugar but still not being rude) and I tried to apply your advice this chapter. And this will matter in like…40 seconds…so Tina and Newt have already had their first kiss which I might write into a flashback and the next scene is more for development.**

 **Do I own Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts? Nope. Onto the story!**

 _The T rated part starts right…now! I tried to write it in a skip-able way so I will say when it ends. 7:00 am the day after the last chapter._

Newt was sitting on the couch in his living room next to Tina. He hadn't worn his usual layers of clothing but his typical trousers and a white button down shirt since it was early morning.

Tina was relaxed but alert and Newt was relatively stiff but calm. They were opposites yet similar.

Tina and Newt were typically together through the mornings (since they both wake up earlier than most) and naturally got closer to each other as time went on. Tina reached her left arm over his shoulder and rested her head on him. He pulled her in and took in the faint scent of her hair.

Eventually she put both arms around him and drew him towards her, pressing her lips to his, he tensed sharply and Tina lightly loosened her hold. Newt hesitated for a moment, but instead of pulling back he started to relax his body and snaked his right arm around her back and his left behind her neck and lured her closer. Tina moved one of her arms down and gently stroked his chest, touching each button marginally as she streamed her hand down. He relaxed more under her touch and flooded with warmth.

Tina slowly swept her hand back up Newt's shirt. He pressed further in and deepened the kiss. Her lips lost his and moved to his neck, sending a tingling sensation down his spine. He tensed up again but didn't object. Newt felt awkward but comfortable. He tried to keep the tension levels low and thought to himself not to make a sound. She felt him stiffen and tried to re-calm him with the movement of her hands. She trailed her kisses up his neck, to his ear and back to his lips. They went on and on until they had to either stop or risk being caught.

 _That's the end of that! I know it's a little abrupt, and I'm all for some variety but I couldn't think of where to go with that scene but I wanted to include it just for some extra relationship value._

 _12:00 pm same day_

They were both walking around Newt's office unknowingly being gazed upon by Bunty.

"He tries to kill me sometimes," Newt said while staring at his shoes.

Newt quickly glanced over into Tina's salamander eyes (I had to do it okay!). He turned his head back down quickly. Newt blushed lightly but it was hard to see through his sun-kissed, freckled skin.

"I can't decide if it's Theseus, or you," Tina said truthfully, "He wants to kill you, so you do close to nothing. He wants to hug you and you get mad. It's backwards on both ends but maybe more on yours."

"I suppose so. It's like – like a habit to break." Said Newt trying to control his stuttering,

"I get that." Said Tina understandingly.

To her, Newt was mixture of mature and immature, of smart and clueless, of shy and daring. He was layered in a perfect way. That was what she loved about him – that there was so much to love.

The room went silent briefly and Newt and Tina's eyes were still glued to the grassy flooring. They could both agree that silence mid –conversation was more awkward than saying something stupid. After an uncomfortable 10 seconds, Tina broke the silence.

"What were you like as a child?" Tina asked as she looked over to him. It was a random question with little to know meaning.

"Umm. I was close with my mother. She loved magical creatures, especially Hippogriffs." Newt said as he inconsistently returned Tina's gaze, "When I went to school, people didn't like me. I still tend annoy people."

"It seems impossible to me that someone could dislike you." Said Tina with a genuine smile,

"Thank You," Newt said breaking his gaze and staring at the ground again,

"Any time."

Before long they both had to start their day. Tina decided to spend some time with Queenie and Newt had to feed his beasts and help Bunty groom some of them.

Newt worked for a while, though it didn't feel like work to him. Bunty was crushing on Newt again and Newt was blind to it like always. He loved Tina, and no matter what anyone said, he _only_ loves her. If there is anything that he cares about more than beasts, it's definitely Tina.

Newt wasn't one to get lost in thought. He felt the need to be aware of his surroundings, and he preferred being lost in his creatures instead.

"Newt, do you want me to wake her up?" Asked Bunty while pointing to one of the baby nifflers, "They need to go out for exercise but this little one is napping."

"Let her sleep. She might be too tired once you wake her," Said Newt, "You can let her run around in a few hours, just make sure she has extra water like usual."

"Of course, Newt." Bunty said with admiration in her voice that seemed impossible to miss, but still Newt couldn't quite catch it.

He strolled along and continued with his activities.

 _2:30 pm same day._

Newt and Queenie were the only ones in the living room when they heard a knock on the door. He slowly walked up to it before turning the knob and pulling it open.

"Hello Newt."

"Hi Theseus -"

"Hey Newt! Nice to see you!" Interrupted River, before shoving her way through the door, her dark browns curls flying behind her.

Newt was nearly stampeded by Lauren and River's friend Payton hurdling through the doorway after her. He walked out of the line of fire before letting Theseus and Leta in.

"Good afternoon, Newt." Said Leta,

"Good afternoon." Said Newt, out of breath form dodging pre-teens.

Tina came out of her room and greeted everyone warmly. (Yes, even Leta. I really didn't see a grudge there in the movies so why put it here.)

"Can we go down to your office Newt?" Asked London much more calmly than her sister had greeted him.

"Sure, just be careful and don't go near the Kelpie."

"Okay, Thank you."

So London, Payton and Lauren went down to Newt's workshop in a heap of brown hair.

 _3:30 pm same day. Btw Payton is a guy if you were wondering._

"Why don't we play a game?" Suggested Leta, "Something childish, they're the most fun."

"I'm down." Said Jacob immediately.

"Everyone else?" Asked Leta.

"Depends on the game." Said Tina skeptically.

"How about truth or dare?" Said Leta.

Everyone agreed until it came down to Newt and Tina. "Maybe" Said Newt.

"Why not, I guess." Said Tina. With that Newt was in too.

 **And were done. I know it was a little short but the next one will be the best so far and I will be posting every Sunday now. Today's songs are** _ **Fixed – New Hope Club. Troublemaker – Olly Murs.**_ **So this might not be as interesting but I needed some setup. The whole truth or dare is a bit OOC but just grab your tea because next chapter is a ride of character development okay muchachos and muchachas? Review and Request if you feel like it, if you don't feel like it and you would rather eat some nachos, who am I to keep you from that cheesy goodness? Also, I have a question that might seem pointless and maybe not. Do you think that Eddie Redmayne did well acting as Newt Scamander? I personally think he was amazing especially in The 2** **nd** **film but review and tell me what you think. Bye, Eagles!**


	3. Lights out!

**Hey again Eagles! So, So, Sorry for uploading this super late. I've been moving and have had many school assignments but I will try to stay more consistent. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed this story so far, I really appreciate it. I got one review/request to write tension between Leta and Tina and I think I can do that so I will try my best to fulfill that request as I promised I would. This chapter is meant to be a bit humorous and awkward at the same time and It will probably be the most fun I have had writing one of these chapters. I wrote pretty short chapters last time and I started writing this 2-days late so I wanted to so, I will try to write 600 words a day until the deadline to get to somewhere around 3000 words. Please review and request because like I said, I will take almost any request I get, I read every review and acknowledge you guys so don't feel unimportant because you guys make my stories what they are and have improved my writing. Also I'm entirely aware that I included technology and other enhancements that even wizards didn't have in the 1920s but it helps the story so let's pretend that it makes sense because it's fanfiction not fanreality. Another thing. I know it's strange of Newt to pick dare after very light questioning but I had to get him to pick it somehow. Bunty is not at Newt's house at the moment.**

 **I don't own Fantastic Beasts so…now you know even though you already knew.**

 _Right when the last chapter ended._

Theseus, Leta, Newt, Tina, Queenie and Jacob all sat in a circle on the floor of Newt's living room.

"Let's go over the rules of the game before we start," Said Leta as she put her wand down in the center of their circle, "I will spin my wand and whoever it lands on will be asked 'truth or dare?' If they choose truth they must answer any question given to them and if they choose dare the must complete any task asked of them. If it lands on the person who spun they have to spin again."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"I'll spin first." Said Leta as she spun her wand and waited for it to come to a holt.

The wand spun for about 10 seconds before landing on Queenie.

"Truth or Dare?" Asked Leta.

"Truth." Replied Queenie excitedly,

Leta thought for a moment before asking, "Have you ever gotten hurt while trying to impress someone?"

"I believe so," Said Queenie, "In my 4th year at Hogwarts I climbed a tree to impress another girl in my house and I fell off right when I got to the top."

Everyone chuckled for a moment, even Newt.

Theseus spun Leta's wand and it landed on Newt.

Newt looked lightly startled and anxious.

"Truth or Dare, Newt?" Asked Theseus.

"Truth."

"I might as well have said 'Truth or Truth, Newt?'," Said Theseus matter-of-factly, "Do something different for once."

Newt kept his eyes down but his frustration towards Theseus was clear.

"Ok. Dare." Said Newt calmly,

"Give someone in the group your phone and let them text a person of their choosing."

Newt looked up to Theseus momentarily before looking back down and handing his phone to Jacob in hopes that he would be the subtlest.

Jacob took his phone and decided to text Bunty. He thought about what to put before typing and sending it with a smile.

"What did you send?" Asked Queenie,

Jacob handed the phone to Queenie and she read out the text through her laughing.

"Hello darling. You left some cookie dough at my house."

Everyone started laughing except for Newt.

"Why did you have to say it that way?" Asked Newt sheepishly,

"Man, come one! It's hilarious! It's meant to be unlike you."

"Mission accomplished." Said Theseus as Jacob handed Newt's phone back to him.

"Do I get to text her again when she answers?" Jacob asked,

"Of course. "Said Theseus giving a teasing look to Newt.

Newt spun the wand and it landed on Leta.

Newt didn't ask 'Truth or Dare' but instead look towards her but not at her.

Tina stared at Leta but said nothing, averting her gaze whenever Leta looked over.

"Truth." Said Leta.

Newt still didn't speak but instead fell into thought, he tried to think of something but he didn't really want to,

"I'll do it." said Jacob, cutting into his train of thought, "who is the best person you know?" He thought he would know the answer, but he was wrong.

Leta thought. She thought for a measly few seconds but it felt like incomparably longer. She knew what to answer but she didn't want to say it. Not in front of him…not in front of either of them. But she said it anyway.

"Newt," said Leta, "he's the nicest person I know."

Tina looked back to the floor, breaking her stare and Theseus did the opposite.

Leta twirled the wand before anyone could speak. another time and it landed on Tina. Tina froze and stared at the wand with it's tip pointing to her.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Leta in a shakier tone than usual.

"Truth." replied Tina hesitantly.

No one said anything except the two women. "What is something that you know about yourself that no one else knows?" said Leta slowly.

Tina thought on the question. She had to answer it truthfully but strategically.

Her train of thought, along with many others, was interrupted by a loud roar of thunder and a flash of lightning. The lights flickered before going out. As the lights went down, so did the moral, except for one person's. Except for Tina's. It was almost planned, the perfect diversion, the perfect prevention. She wasn't sure what it was preventing exactly. She couldn't think of an answer to the question. She had Queenie for a sister so naturally, she didn't have many secrets. What _could_ she say?

"Wonderful," said Jacob, "don't ya have – wizard-lights or somethin?"

"Even better." said Newt as he silently cast 'Lumos'.

 _Same time as the last scene starts but different location._

River, Lauren, and Payton made their way down the many stairs to Newt's basement. On their way, their eyes were all caught by different things.

River immediately drifted to the Kelpie, Lauren to the Demiguise (Not that she could always see it), and Payton to a large open field, undisturbed by creatures. They all kept to themselves for a while, River and Lauren were admiring, Payton was sitting and drawing in the field. Drawing was a common activity to witness Payton doing. He was very skilled at it and even taught River, making it a common practice for her too. Payton also liked to sing, but that was something no one else picked up.

They each did their thing for around half an hour

"Hey River, Lauren! Come over here!" called Payton from the other side of the basement.

Lauren and River found their way to the open field where Payton sat.

"What's up?" said Lauren, "I just got the Demiguise to come over to me."

"Sorry dude. I thought we could do something together _,_ you know, to break the loner cycle."

"Sure!" said River, "Though I don't consider myself a loner. Just an introverted nerd." River and Payton's enthusiasm towards each other was often mistaken for attraction. Lauren was one of the few people who knew it was nothing more than a strong friendship, since they have known each other for many years, it wasn't hard to believe.

"That's a loner River." Said Lauren.

"Yeah, yeah," said Payton, "why don't we pla-"

And the lights went out. At least most of them did. Some lights were enchanted to be natural lighting or even to imitate the moon. In the field that the three kids were sitting in, it was pitch black. Then entire basement was enchanted to block out light from other areas as to not disturb the nature of creatures.

The open field was being renovated for other creatures that Newt had been researching further, and therefore had not been enchanted yet and only had light seeping through from separate areas of the sanctuary. Now that surrounding light was gone, you couldn't see an inch in front of you.

"Should I cast a spell or something?" Said River.

"No!" Said Payton and Lauren in unison, "That's illegal."

"Right, right, "River quickly said, "forgot."

"Again." Said Lauren.

"Okay, it's fine." Interjected Payton, "It's no big deal. Let's just go to another area with some light or find a flashlight maybe."

"We can't do that. We can only find a flashlight if we already have some light and all of the other areas have creatures in them that Newt wouldn't want us to go near alone."

The group grabbed each other's hands so no one got lost alone. They exchanged ideas on light sources.

"Are you sure they would know if I cast a spell?"

"Yes! Obviously yes!"

They shared and shared.

"Maybe we could find a habitat with light and we can just go _near_ it not _in_ it."

"But how to we find our way out of the field? We are already pretty far into it."

"Retrace our steps. I know I was sitting with the entrance to my left so we just need to go left and figure it out from there."

So they all walked slowly to the left. Or they tried to. They instantly got mixed up because of there hand holding.

"Who's left are we going to?"

"His left Lauren!"

"No your left River, not mine?"

Originally it would have been Payton's left but in an attempt to regain light, they turned from their original placement.

"Great." Said Lauren.

"It kind of _is_ great," said River enthusiastically, "power outages are amazing. A time for fun without disturbance."

"I would call loss of light a 'disturbance'." Said Lauren.

"Disturbance, amazing, whatever you want to call it," started Payton, "don't you hear that? Or were you too caught up in being right."

"I hear it. It sounds like – footsteps." Said Lauren in a frightful voice.

"You guys alright?" Said a voice from the other side of the basement. Newt.

"Newt? Is that you?"

"Yes. Don't be fearful, nothing here can hurt you, even if it finds its way out."

"That can happen?!" Said Lauren.

"Of course it can," explained another familiar voice, "none of them are fully enclosed unless it's an emergency for habitat regularity."

"Well, said." Said Newt,

The three friends followed his voice and he followed theirs. They met at a middle point with strained, but incomparably better lighting. The three kids squinted their eyes from the change of light, but could still see clearly. They could now see that the 2nd voice was Leta's

"We have to stay here for a while. I need to close of the habitats so no creatures are alarmed by the change, and if I leave in this kind of time they might turn on each other and the nifflers are at an advantage."

"How long is a while?" Asked River.

"Could be up to 24 hours and minimum 6 hours."

"Cool!"

Newt wasn't too bothered by the outage and Leta was happy to spend time with Newt. On the other hand, Lauren and Payton were unamused while River was over the roof.

River was in Gryffindor house, always the type to find the best in a situation and was in it for the thrill if any thrill was to be found. She was like her father except she had begun to take on Newt's interest in creatures. Lauren was in Ravenclaw, thought with reason and was logic to the moon and back. She was easily frightened but had opened up to creatures. She was more like her mother but still very different form everyone in the family.

Payton was not like either of his parents and had a bad relationship with them. He was artsy and liked to write stories and sing and dance. He was in Hufflepuff, not exactly shy but didn't like to share too much with someone until he knew they were trustworthy. He was not easily scared and liked creatures but wasn't too set on researching them. His only true friends were River, Lauren, and his sketchbook.

 **Were done! Please R &R. I will be trying to create more tension with the Newt, Leta, Tina situation in the next chapter because it's much easier to write indirectly and more interesting to read in my opinion. I am going to try to make the next one pretty long but I might not be able to. I have winter break coming up and no required school work to do on it. I do however want to work on some speed-paints and a project for my ALP (Advanced learners program) class that involves drawing or making a model of a landmark in California but you can also make something inspired by a landmark and it's optional so you don't get graded for it. That class is all about creativity and stuff so we can really do anything if it even slightly relates to landmarks. I am going to design some characters inspired Sleeping beauty's castle in Disneyland, the golden gate bridge, and the Hollywood sign and I will make backstories for them based on the history of each landmark. So I've been loving P!atd lately…the song recommendations today are**

 **The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty – Panic! At the Disco.**

 **Victorious – Panic! At the Disco.**

 **Roll Up – Fitz and The Tantrums.**


	4. Goodbye Love to Love You

Ok. So, unfortunately, I'm abandoning this story. It's just not working out, honestly.

I don't think I'm good at writing about adults, especially such complex ones, but I had fun writing this story while I did, and I appreciate everyone who left a review, read the story, and followed.

This isn't the end of my fanfiction writing, I will be starting up a story with a Harry x Ginny focus, and I might make them still in Hogwarts, because a boarding school sounds like something I could really write about.

I'm happy that I started writing this story, because I learned a lot about fanfiction writing, but still I don't think this is the right thing for me to write. I was getting really stressed about it, because it became less and less fun, and I know exactly why.

I will be writing a few chapters of my Harry and Ginny story, before I release the first one. The story will be called "A Tale of Two Gryffindors" I hope you enjoyed this story, and I hope you will check out my new story, when it comes out.

A special thanks to, Bob, he was anonymous but he left me a very encouraging review, so thank you.

A special thanks to, LaughUrHeartOut who left me a very helpful and respectful review, that helped me learn more about writing.

See ya Eagles!


End file.
